


this is a mcdonald's playplace

by dearwinter



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, chani is finally making the first move, chani is whipped, rowoon is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwinter/pseuds/dearwinter
Summary: “hide and seek?” chani asks.“we’re not children,” rowoon says.“tonight, we can be. now count to thirty, hyung.”(or: rowoon is tired and chani is ready to comfort him like he always does)





	this is a mcdonald's playplace

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is in no way endorsing mcdonald's please don't sue me

sometimes rowoon feels tired for no reason. he can’t really explain it; he just gets so tired, wants to sleep yet can’t on most nights. it’s taxing, feeling like this every couple of weeks or days. rowoon just feels tired of being _tired_.

he thinks about texting chani. kang chani, who wormed his way into rowoon’s life and made him feel things new and exciting, but so scary at the same time. he thinks maybe chani would understand—or, at least, he hopes so.

 _hey_  
_you up?_  
12:38 am

 _hyung?_  
_i am_  
_why are you?_  
12:40 am

rowoon considers backing out, just sending chani a funny picture and saying _that’s you_. but he doesn’t _want_  to back out now.

 _i don’t feel good_  
_really, really not good_  
12:43 am

 _i’ll be there in ten_  
12:44 am

rowoon waits, feeling strangely calm. sure, he feels a little guilty texting chani in the middle of the night, but the promise of having chani close makes him feel a little better. he always looks forward to seeing chani.

true to his word, chani doesn’t take long to show up. he tells rowoon to get dressed and waits on the bed while he does. rowoon feels a little shy, changing in front of chani, but chani doesn’t act like it’s anything out of the ordinary. soon enough, rowoon finds himself in chani’s car, asking where they’re going.

“not far,” is all chani says.

 _not far_  ends up being a mcdonald’s. it’s one that’s open 24 hours and has a playplace for children, and from the windows it looks nearly empty at this time.

chani asks if he wants anything to eat when they enter, but rowoon shakes his head—he hasn’t had an appetite for the past two days. instead of buying food for himself, chani heads for the playplace, looking over his shoulder when rowoon doesn’t follow and gesturing towards the door.

so that’s how they end up at a mcdonald’s playplace at 1 in the morning. rowoon feels a little ridiculous, being a twenty-two year old man. but chani takes off his shoes like there’s nothing wrong with this. chani could shrink down to hand-size and act like it’s happened to him several times before.

with both of their shoes off, chani turns to rowoon.

“hide and seek?” he asks.

“we’re not children,” rowoon says.

“tonight, we can be. now count to thirty, hyung.”

with that, chani rushes up the playground’s wonky way up, and rowoon resigns and starts counting with his hands over his eyes. once thirty seconds is up, he takes a deep breath and braves into the weird playground. it’s tight, and he has no idea how chani squeezed himself in here.

there are three tunnels once he reaches the very top landing. they all seem to connect to the same, second half of the jungle gym. he decides to go through the first, a dark purple one that curves left and right slightly. however, he doesn’t see chani, so he explores the second half a little more.

“where are you, chani?” he calls.

“i can’t tell you!” chani calls back.

a beat.

“wait don’t follow the sound of my voice!”

but it’s too late. rowoon peers over one platform above his head and sees chani crowded in a yellow box that sticks out of the jungle gym.

“found you,” says rowoon.

chani pouts. “not fair.”

now it’s rowoon’s turn to hide. while chani is counting, he goes for the highest platform in the second half of the playground.

chani finds him a little too quickly, though. with rowoon’s height, it’s no biggie. he whines at rowoon for “half-assing it,” but eagerly crawls off when it’s rowoon’s turn to find him.

this time it’s more difficult to find chani. rowoon checks in each tunnel, in both of the two vehicle-shaped boxes sticking out of the jungle gym, and even the wonky diagonal staircase they came in through. chani is nowhere to be seen, doesn’t even answer back when rowoon calls for him.

“give me a hint, at least,” says rowoon.

nothing.

so rowoon heads for the only slide in the playplace, hoping he’ll see chani from the outside. as he slides down, though, he bumps into something big and hard that lets out an _oof_  at the collision, realizing half a second later that it’s chani he’s bumped into.

“ _that’s_  not fair,” rowoon sasy once they’ve reached the bottom of the slide. “how was i supposed to know you were hiding in the slide?” that’s cheating.

“it’s a part of the playplace! i didn’t break any rules.” chani _humphs_  and crosses his arms, looking away from rowoon petulantly.

they play for a bit longer before they start to get tired and take a break on the highest platform. sitting side-by-side, rowoon can feel chani’s warmth all throughout his side, and it feels nice. really nice, actually. and though rowoon is sleepy, he doesn’t want to leave. he feels better now, like he’ll actually get a goodnight’s rest if he went to sleep. with his head on chani’s shoulder, rowoon thinks chani is really something. this boy that rowoon was apprehensive about at first, referring to him as the _turtle boy_ —who rowoon felt uncomfortable around for a while for reasons he couldn’t put his finger on—broke all of rowoon’s barriers without even trying. he just did his own thing, and rowoon let him in. between shared makgeolli with friends and rowoon breaking down in front of him, chani has managed to go from a friend’s friend to rowoon’s best friend.

“are you feeling a little better?” chani asks, breaking the silence.

“mm,” rowoon answers. he wraps his arm around chani’s and tangles his fingers in chani’s hoodie sleve. “thanks, chani-ah.”

“no problem,” he says. “i’m here for you. always, hyung.”

rowoon nods, burying his head in chani’s shoulder. “thank you,” he says, much quieter this time.

they do not know what the future holds for them. for their friendship, for their relationship. but this is nice—more than nice, really. being each other's rock.

when rowoon looks up at chani, there is a voice coming from one of the crew.

“excuse me sirs, this a mcdonald’s _playplace_.”

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone asking me to write rochan 💌 
> 
> sorry, i cannot write explicit content for them YET (i know chani is an adult now but he babie) :< MAYBE in the future though when i finally have the heart to type this and that without feeling any guilt jdhdjf anyway this was originally a scene from what was supposed to be a much bigger fic but i don’t think i’ll be writing the whole thing sooo come on yell at me (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
>  
> 
> [+curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyeoulnim)


End file.
